Fly-in-the-Sky
F. W. Fly (otherwise known as Fly-in-the-Sky) is the tertiary antagonist in Meet the Feebles. He is an American filthy, muckraking fly that acts like a typical paparazzo, or journalist. He is voiced by Brian Sergent. Appearance F. W. Fly is a small black fly with big grey eyes, and white wings. To show that he works for the press, he's usually shown carrying a fly-sized journal, pen, or camera. Personality As a typical journalist, Fly is very nosy, sleazy, and muckraking; always trying to make up lies about one of the cast members of The Feebles so he can make a huge article for the newspaper. Fly speaks in a chipmunk-like voice, and puts a "zzz" emphasis on his "s" sounds when he talks (based on the buzzing of a fly). He's also very disgusting, since it's shown that he lives in one of the toilets inside of the theater's bathroom and eats poop out of it as well (being a fly, of course). Role in the Movie Robert, the newest cast member of The Feebles, met Fly when he needed help finding Arthur, the backstage manager, so he could get started on his first day. As the pesky fly escorted Robert, he told him that being a cast member of The Feebles isn't pretty because they run you ragid and the pay is lousy. However, the little hedgehog told him that he doesn't care about that because he thinks it's an honor just to be a part of the show. When Fly finally took Robert to Arthur's office (which is a small hole in the wall by an air vent), he gave him a business card, just in case he ever wanted to earn a little extra on the side. Fly then buzzed away as Arthur, who had heard everything, came out of his office, introduced himself to Robert, and luckily took the card out of his hand. He then told him how Fly is not someone to be trusted because he's always trying to make up lies about the cast. Soon, Harry, the MC of the show, was shown in bathroom, lementing on how he doesn't feel so well (right after just had three-way sex with two female rabbits). All of a sudden, he overheard Fly asking what his problem was and looked in one of the stalls, only to find the filthy insect inside the toilet eating poop with a spoon. Fly then began questioning Harry on his sickness as the worried hare (knowing that his reputation could be ruined) told that he's okay, and tried to get away from him as quick as could. Fly then told Harry, who had finally made it out the door, that there's no use hiding from the truth, and that he's going to find out whatever it is he has; even if he has to make it up. As soon as Harry left the bathroom, the small fly went back to his toilet, saying, "This is going to be a great scoop!" Later on, Fly continued on stalking the sick Harry as he was shown doing some "undercover work" under his bedsheets, and taking a picture of his sick face for the article with his miniature camera. Harry tried to squash Fly by hitting him, but missed and accidentally hit his nuts instead. The poor hare then continued on saying that he was okay (even though his face was completely covered with pimples), but Fly told him that he had overheard his conversation with Dr. Quack earlier; knowing now, that he had a sexually-transmitted disease known as, "the Big One." Harry then tried to bribe Fly by offering his health insurance policy, which caught the insect's particular interest. As soon as he went went to get the said policy from his nightstand, he turned around with bug spray in his hand and tried to kill Fly with it. Unfortunately, Harry missed as Fly buzzed out of his dressing room, saying that he had to go because they both had "deadlines" to make. Just before the show started, Fly told Harry that he could kill him if he wanted to now because his article finally made it in the paper. Harry told Fly that he's bluffing, but shockingly found out that he wasn't when he heard the mouse, who was selling newspapers outside the theater, yelling out the article from outside his dressing room window. Meanwhile, just as Bletch and Trevor returned from their fight with Mr. Big and Cedric, they drove the limo past the mouse, and bought a paper from him after hearing about the main article. Bletch then took a look at the front page, only to find an article with a picture of Harry's sick face. Knowing that a bad review on one of the cast members could ruin him, Bletch ordered Trevor to find whoever wrote the article so they could take care of him. Putting their plan into action, Trevor went backstage to the makeup room and asked everyone who made "the great, big, stinky poo that's blocking up the toilet." Fly was one of the people who overheard this, and being what he is, felt overjoyed as he quickly flew over to the bathroom so he could enjoy a great meal. However, Fly didn't know that Trevor was saying that just to lure him into the bathroom because, as soon as her flew in through the doorway, Bletch suddenly grabbed him and scolded him for telling stories again. The frightened Fly told the walrus that he could complain to the editor, but he told him that it won't be necessary. Then he ripped Fly's wings off, and flushed him down the toilet; saying to Trevor, "Now that's what I call, an impartial journalist." Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Funnies Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Insects Category:The Feebles Category:Puppets with Movable Features